warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy
First book in the Moon Catcher series. -Leafwhisker 00:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One - Leafpaw Leafpaw pounced on the mouse, killing it with a bite to the neck. "Great catch!" her mentor, Firefang praised, "I think this is enough, let's head back to camp." The ginger warrior padded towards a clearing with ivy bushes surrounding it. There was a squirrel in his jaws, quite fat too. Leafpaw followed her mentor and put her mouse on the Fresh-Kill pile. The tabby apprentice headed towards the apprentice's den, but was stopped by Harepaw, one of the senior apprentices. "Leafpaw, that's all you caught?" he sneered, "I though you'd get better, not worse after the two moons of training you had." Leafpaw glared at her clanmate. "You're just jealous!" she hissed and Harepaw snorted, "Hegehogs will fly before I'm ever jealous of you, the best you can catch is a mouse." Leafpaw was about to claw the tom's face when Grassheart called Harepaw to get rid of the Elder's ticks. Harepaw gave the she-cat one last glare then bounded towards the Elder's den. Leafpaw was about to lay down in her nest when her mentor called her. "Leafpaw, we're going on border patrol!" Firefang yowled. Leafpaw sighed and padded towards her mentor. Firefang followed Waterfeather and Rainclaw to the FrostClan border, Leafpaw right behind them. When they reached the border a cat was waiting for them, Dawnpaw. Suddenly, Leafpaw started to hear things, cats talking. But they weren't talking, it was almost like they were thinking. Leafpaw gasped and jumped back, but Dawnpaw just gave her a nod, like she could hear the thoughts too. "Leafpaw, are you okay?" Firefang asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." the apprentice mumbled. Firefang looked at her, concerned, then at Dawnpaw. "What are you doing here?" he growled. Dawnpaw gulped, "Um, I was hunting." she mumbled. The ginger shrugged then waved Rainclaw to mark the border. "Leafpaw, we're going back." Rainclaw meowed, interrupting the tabby's thoughts. She turned to the warrior and followed him to the camp. As she got nearer she no longer heard the whispers. She sighed, letting her mind race. Why had she been able to hear the thoughts of her clanmates, and could any other cat do the same? Chapter Two - Fangpaw "Fangpaw, battle training!" Russettail yowled. The apprentice blinked and padded out of the den. The brown tom was waiting for him, slightly irritated. "About time." the brown warrior hissed. Fangpaw looked at his mentor and sighed. He followed him to a clearing with pebbles and sand. "Attack me." his mentor ordered. "Gladly." the black apprentice muttered under his breath. He leaped at his mentor, but instead of just pinning him to the ground, he shoved him through the sand. "Fangpaw how?" his mentor asked in awe. "I'm special." the apprentice replied and leaped aside, letting Russettail out. His mentor scrambled out off the hole, and Fangpaw realized his mistake. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." he ordered. Russettail nodded, as if understanding what would happen to his apprentice. "Well, I think that's enough for today." he murmured, clearly not wanting to be pushed into the ground again. Fangpaw nodded and headed back to the camp with his mentor. "Fangpaw." Russettail called, "I want you to come to the Gathering tonight." "Thanks." Fangpaw muttered, though he was barely thinking about the Gathering, only his super strength. "Hi, Fangpaw." Gingerpaw greeted and pressed her muzzle to his. Fangpaw looked at the apprentice and sighed. He was annoyed with the ginger apprentice, always thinking he liked her. He walked away from her, grabbed a mouse from the Fresh-Kill pile, and headed to the Elder's Den. "Hi, Fangpaw." Wildclaw greeted. Fangpaw dipped his head in greeting. "I came to give you some Fresh-Kill." "Thanks, Fangpaw. I wish there were more apprentice's as kind as you."'' And with power like me'', Fangpaw added silently. Chapter Three - Dawnpaw Dawnpaw bit the mouse's neck, killing it. She thought about Leafpaw, about the power Leafpaw seemed to have. She shook her head, she was just dreaming again. She took her mouse and headed back to the FrostClan camp. "Dawnpaw, you're back!" Littlekit mewed and Dawnpaw purred. "Hey, Littlekit. Wanna play sometime when I'm done with my duties?" Littlekit's green eyes lit up. "Yeah! Dawnpaw's gonna play with me!" he bragged to his littermates. Dawnpaw purred and headed to the Elder's Den. "Here, Iceblaze!" she called and set the mouse near the front of the den. She padded away and bounded to her mentor, Treeleg. "Hello, Dawnpaw, we were just talking about how amazing your hunting skills are. It's like you can hear the prey everywhere!" Treeleg praised. If only you knew. Dawnpaw thought. "Dawnpaw, I'd like you to come to the Gathering with me tonight." Treeleg added, "You haven't gone in some time." She nodded. "Treeleg, what she we do now?" "I think you should have a rest, you must be worn out from this morning." "Thanks." Dawnpaw replied but headed to the Nursery instead. "Littlekit!" she called and the tiny black and ginger kit caming crashing out. "Dawnpaw!" he squeaked and grabbed a moss ball and threw it to her. Dawnpaw purred.